Water
by Calette
Summary: Water is the best lover of them all....Sam reflects on Jack and on relationships. Hers to be specific.


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is an original MGM, Greenburg/Anderson, Gekko, Top Secret, Kawoosh! production. Any material relating to Stargate SG-1 is for entertainment only, and is in no way meant as an infringement on copyrights.

Rated: R. It's just some nudity and swearing, but I wanted to be sure…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam stepped inside her bathroom, taking in the sight of it. Her work at the SGC left her hardly any time to spend relaxing at home. 

Much less any privacy. Sam didn't mind sleeping in bunks; she liked the company it provided [although Simmons did tend to snore…]. She could even mind eating in the mess hall, despite the serious lack of editable food there.

The showers, however, she could not stand. 

The SGC had public showers. Granted, they were separated by gender, but Sam still didn't feel comfortable showering in front of other women. Especially naked.

Sam slowly unbuttoned her shirt, savoring the simple luxury of privacy. Slipping the blue, cotton shirt off, she undid her belt next, and then her pants, letting them drop to the floor. Stepping out of those, she removed her undershirt, bra, and underwear, until all that was left were her pristine white socks.

All the other women at the SGC wondered exactly how her socks stayed so clean all the time. To be honest, Sam didn't know. Just one of the good hands life had delt her she guessed. Pulling off those, she started the hot water.

While waiting for the water to heat up, Sam looked at herself in the mirror. Others had described her as 'pretty'. Some even called her 'hot' or gorgeous'. But she didn't see that. Asymmetrical breasts, slightly tanned skin, and tousled blonde hair mad up the package that was Samantha Carter. She supposed that to others, she did look that way. But Sam would forever see the gawky teenager of her past whenever she looked in the mirror.

Noting that the water was finally hot enough, Sam drew the curtain, stepped into the tub, pulled the knob, and let the hot water course over her.

Sam held up her face, letting the water hit her full in the face. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the sheer pleasure of it. She hadn't felt this relaxed in ages…

Water had to be the greatest lover at all.

Every droplet on her lips felt like a warm kiss. The rivulets of water in her hair felt like a lover's fingers, stroking each strand. The hot liquid pouring over each section of her body was like a lover's hands, gently caressing her tired, worn body.

Sam just stood there, letting it run over her. 

Ahhh yes…water *was* the greatest lover.

Water could never betray you.

Water could never hurt you.

Water would never take advantage of you.

Water couldn't lead you on, then break your heart just when you thought something magical was starting.

Water wouldn't give up on trying to get home and start a life with some woman water barely knows on Argos.

Sam sighed. As much as she didn't like to admit it, Jack's relationship with *that* woman on Argos bothers her. Quite a bit. More then it should in fact.

She had to face the facts. Sam had feelings for Jack, and they were more then platonic.

Not that he would ever reciprocate them. _I mean come on…_she thought to herself. She thought of his swarthy good looks….and of how half the females on the base liked him. There would always be someone attracted to him, and chances are, he'd choose them over Sam. That's the way it always has been and will be in her life. 

Sam continued to stand there, hoping the water would wash away her pain and sorrows. And the memories…

She shook her head, as if to remind herself that she shouldn't be dwelling on the past. That just leads to hurt and pain and nothing good ever comes out of that. All the guys in Sam's life just seem to leave. Abruptly. It wasn't fair…it certainly wasn't for a lack of trying to make her past relationships work that was for sure.

It was simply a case of them not loving her. Sam had conditioned herself to believe that no guy ever could love her. It made for a lonely and bleak existence, but why deny what is true? Sam always felt secretly envious of the women with the husbands attached at the hip, whispering sweet little nothings in their ears. But Sam never got that. Would never get that. There was just something about her guys just didn't…love. There was lust, yes, and a fair amount of like. But no love. That's why it nothing ever worked out.

Sam turned off the water, it no longer comforted her. She just stood there, staring bleakly ahead until a phone call snapped her out of it. 

"Hello?" She said, picking up.

"Hey Sammy!" It was Jack!

"Uhhh…hi sir."

"Oh come on now, we're on break. None of that sir stuff."

"Alright si- Jack. What do you need?"

"Well, see, I'm in a bit of a predciment." Jack said. Sam sat down on her bed, still dripping slightly.

"What can I do?"

"See, Danny is horriable at pool and a couple of buddies of mine challenged me to a game so…"

"You want me to come?"

"Sure! That is…unless you were doing something else."

"No, not really. Just taking a shower."

"Great! Meet me at O'Mally's pub in ½!" Jack's cheerful voice rang out before he hung up. Sam just stared at the phone in a mixture of shock and amazement. _That boy…she shook her head. She got dressed, and went into the bathroom to fix herself up. The mirrior was still foggy, so she wiped a circle clear. It was an endless cycle, she mused. She would always fall for the ones who would – could – never love her. It was the way things were._

If she didn't know they were gould's, Sam would have sworn the fates were behind it.

Ahh, so there it is. The ficcy I write while _Of Mice and Men  waits in the sidelines. Go check it out, reviews make me write faster. _

Meanwhile, I'd like to know what you thought of this little piece of work.


End file.
